Conventional clamping pieces can be folded or unfolded and can include figures that can be seen when the clamping pieces are unfolded. Examples of the clamping pieces include invitations and menus that can be unfolded to show the figures (drawings or texts) on inner faces thereof. The clamping pieces can also be utilized to clip objects.
However, the above clamping pieces, when unfolded, can only exhibit figures in a fixed manner, which is monotonous. To avoid the above disadvantage, the applicant designed a clamping piece structure disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 095127913. As shown in, FIGS. 11 and 12, the clamping piece structure includes two clamping bodies 1′ and 2′ and three connecting strips 31′, 32′, and 33′. When clamping bodies 1′ and 2′ are unfolded, two ends 311′ and 312′ of the connecting strip 31′ are engaged with a central section of an outer edge 11′ of the clamping body 1′ and a central section of an inner edge 22′ of the clamping body 2′. An end 321′, 331′ and the other end 322′, 332′ of each of the connecting strips 32′ and 33′ are respectively engaged with an outer edge 21′ of the clamping body 2′ and an inner edge 12′ of the clamping body 1′. The end 312′ of the connecting strip 31′ is intermediate the connecting strips 32′ and 33′. The engagement mentioned above can be achieved by bonding, sewing, etc. After assembly, the two clamping bodies 1′ and 2′ can be coupled or unfolded. Furthermore, the two clamping bodies 1′ and 2′ can be turned in different directions (indicated by arrows X and Y) to present differing styles, as shown in FIG. 13.
However, the above structure requires connection of two clamping bodies 1′ and 2′ with three connecting strips 31′, 32′ and 33′, leading to inconvenient assembly. Furthermore, after assembly, the whole clamping piece will be damaged and, thus, can not be used if any one of the connecting strips is not firmly engaged. Further, the assembling stability and assembling reliability are poor. Further, figures must be provided on front and rear faces of the connecting strips 31′, 32′, and 33′ to present obvious visual effects, leading to inconvenience in provision of the figures.